


Fun with Leylines

by lunarosewood23



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bondage, Do I tag this with electricity or is that covered in sex magic?, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Haurchefant being the eager horny gent we all know he is, I was up until 2AM writing this, Probably sex magic, Sex Magic?, She's a black mage she has lightning, Strip Tease, Unbetaed smut, face riding, leyline bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Raven wishes to try something new. Haurchefant is ever eager to oblige her.For FFXIVWrite2020, prompt 8, Clamor
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 14





	Fun with Leylines

**Author's Note:**

> Set between 3.3 and 3.4 in Raven's good verse, this is on their honeymoon! I stayed up until 2AM PST writing this, it's unbetaed but it sparks joy.

"My love~" Raven moaned sweetly as she felt her husband’s hands reach down to pick her up and hold her upright against the door, his fingers lightly digging into her upper thighs as he pressed closer to her, already kissing along her jaw and down her neck. She shivered as he gently bit into the soft flesh of her throat and she tightened her legs around his waist in response.

"Haurchefant...my love hey-!" She tried and moaned when a deft hand snuck up and began to fondle her breast, teasing her and rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, but upon feeling her attempt to pull away did he stop.

"What is it my heart?" He asked softly, still holding her securely with one arm.

She smiled as her powers danced along her skin, making him shiver in delight. "I wish to try something my love, if you are willing?"

The curiosity and eagerness were plain in his eyes as he watched her draw something on his hand with her fingers and watched as something akin to her leylines formed around the hand fondling her...

...and realizing that he couldn't move it.

A soft moan escaped his lips, he wondered if he would come so soon at the thought of her above him and doing whatever she wanted to him while her powers kept him restrained. "Yes amethyst, bind me please." He begged, and Raven found it to be utterly adorable in how eager he was.

She undid her leylines to let him set her down and practically clamored to get out of his clothes and settled on the bed, his hands over his head and his legs spread, his cock standing at attention.

She giggled, his eagerness to both please and try many things always made her smile as she strode over to the bed. "Sit up angel, I wish to give you a show." She requests with a smirk.

He does as she asked before she took his hands and held them above his head and drew her leylines on his wrists. He tested the way they formed around his wrists and when he found himself unable to move he shuddered in anticipation, relaxing in her presence as another set of leylines was drawn on his ankles after his legs were spread wide.

She kissed him sweetly. "Do watch my love. After all, this is all for you~"

With that, she pulled away and began to slowly strip, starting with untying her long purple hair and letting it fall down her back, followed by removing her feather earrings and jewelry, with the exception of her locket and wedding ring. Nothing inherently erotic, yet being bound while she did such menial things made him shiver. He wanted to touch her.

His throat went dry as she undid the buttons of her shirt, she had worn a comfy short sleeved button down that framed her locket well, and made her cleavage look amazing to reveal a pretty new bra, and when it fell down her shoulders he saw that it wasn’t a bra, but a _nightgown._

A low moan escaped his throat as the skirt she wore fell away to reveal a sheer nightgown that fell open just under her bust, revealing her belly and lace smalls that were attached to a pair of garters holding up a pair of pretty lace stockings that covered her long legs.

“Raven...so beautiful...” He moaned sweetly as he struggled a little, he wanted to touch her, although he wasn’t entirely sure where to start. Or if he just wanted to touch himself as she moved with such grace and elegance across the room and crawled on top of him and ran her hands over him.

She pressed her forehead to his and kissed him sweetly. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes. Use me as you will my love.”

The way he said it without hesitation made her heart stutter before he watched her hands spark with lightning, and when she brought them to the leylines did his eyes go wide.

He moaned as lightning jumped from the leylines and sent the smallest of jolts along his skin, his nerves going alight at the sensation, and instinctively his hips began to jerk and thrust in search of friction and she held him down before it stopped and he whined. “T-that was so good my love, why-!”

She kissed him softly and briefly. “It was a test. I didn’t want to overwhelm you. After all...” She explained before her voice went low and in his ear she whispered “I want you to be inside of me when you come.”

Hearing that made his eyes roll back a bit from the thought as she slowly undid the ties on her smalls to see that she was already utterly soaked and he grinned. “Teasing yourself all day were you with your little trick?” He guessed with a mischievous smile on his face. “Oh my amethyst you _naughty minx._ ”

She smirked and the lightning returned, this time at a slightly higher voltage and he cried out before it stopped again. “Tease.”

“You enjoy it though don’t you. You enjoy it greatly when I use my powers like this.” She replies with a flutter of her eyelashes as she ran her hands over him again, paying attention to his chest and toying with his nipples while her lips went to his throat, and his head lulls back to bare more of his neck to her and she giggles before the lightning she used came back at a lower voltage, but only teasing his chest and making him all the more sensitive to her ministrations.

“Yes-oh! Oh yes I do-mmh!” He moaned and bit his lip to keep from crying out too loudly, he knew he was vocal and this wasn’t the thick walls of the manor. “Raven, please...”

Raven bit her lip, seeing her husband beneath her like this was incredibly arousing that she took a minute to tease herself and relieve some of her own pent up energy before remembering something. She took his bound hands and adjusted him before placing them back in place so he was now flat on his back and watched him shiver in excitement.

“Let me give you pleasure my heart. Please, ride my face and come on my tongue.” He begged, and who was she to deny him?

She positioned herself above him and he moaned when she sat down, how sweet yet tart she tasted, and his nose was in the perfect position to gently rub along her clit as he toyed with her folds. She moaned sweetly as she ran her hands through his pale blue hair and her back arched as he pressed harder on her clit.

“Yes, oh yes Haurchefant harder please~” She cried as she grinded on him harder as his tongue moved faster inside of her before he felt her core begin to pulse from her orgasm, his name on her tongue as she rode it out before slowly getting off of him and plopping herself on top of him. “So good my love...” She praised, which made him shiver.

He nuzzled her before she kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue. “Do you want more my love?”

He nodded fervently and she laughed. “Okay. Though may I use my lightning on you while I ride you?” She asked. She may enjoy watching him writhe underneath her, but this was still a bit of a test and she didn’t want to overwhelm him.

“Please do my love. I’ll say if it’s too much.” He assured, and there was an earnest look in his eyes that made her smile.

She undid the bindings on his hands and gave his arms a quick massage before placing his hands on her hips and channeling lightning into his body at a low voltage that he barely felt it at first before she positioned his cock at her opening and she sank down onto him, taking him to the hilt and _that_ was when he felt it, the smallest of jolts along the base of his dick.

He cried out as he squeezed her hips, already rolling his hips up into her as she bounced on his cock. “Oh gods yes my love, more please?” He pleaded and his hips instinctively moved faster when she upped the voltage of her lightning.

“On yourself too.” He requests. “Use your power on yourself too please...want you to come again...”

She moaned before bringing one of his hands to her clit and placing hers on top of his and he grinned when she realized that she was using his hand to tease herself with her own powers.

The dual stimulation was too much as she came again on his cock, yet still he hadn’t come. She bounced on his cock faster and squeezed him so wonderfully that he felt his back arch.

“Raven, yes!! So good, please my heart keep going~” He moaned wantonly, he was close but he wanted one more from her, one more sweet release from his gorgeous wife.

He reached up and undid the bra part of her nightgown and began to fondle and play with her breasts, teasing her nipples as he planted his feet and began to thrust in earnest, making her writhe and moan on his cock.

The lightning that had slowed down built back up again and he nearly screamed, this was higher than before and it did all the wonderful things to his dick as she rode him, oh he wasn’t going to last.

“My love if you keep going I’m going to-!!”

“I’m so close my love, come for me, please come for me-!!” She begged as her release hit, and he felt her nearly clamped down on him as he came, spilling deep within her as she collapsed against him, her magic dispilling and leaving them both utterly breathless and spent.

He kissed her forehead. “Please do that again.” He breathed.

“I take it you enjoyed it?” She asked with a laugh.

“Yes. Though by the Fury...I can barely feel my legs...”

She kissed his cheek before slowly lifting herself off of his softening cock to properly massage his arms and legs before gathering a towel to clean up along with water and a light snack. “Sit up for me angel, and drink this.”

He smiled as he took the water from her and the apple she had gathered before offering the water to her. “You used quite a bit of power during that. Here.”

“You first love. I promise I’ll get something in a moment.” She promised. He pouted a bit but nods as he downed the glass and quietly ate, making sure she ate something too before curling up together under the blankets, soft giggles echoing off the walls as they began to drift into their dreams, warm and safe in each others arms...

**Author's Note:**

> >////< God this was filthy but I hope everyone enjoyed this! <3 <3


End file.
